Mais que se passetil dans leurs têtes?
by gladiss29
Summary: une Hermione préfète et un Drago préfet, qu'est ce que ça va donner ?


_salut me voici pour une deuxieme fiction, ça faisait déjà longtemps que je l'avais sur mon ordi mais je me suis enfin décidée!_

_j'espère que ça vous plaira je ne suis pas très douée pour raconter des histoires XD_

_bonne lecture et laisser des reviews !!!_

MAIS QUE SE PASSE T-IL DANS LEUR TETES?

**Chapitre 1:** Le Poudlard express

En arrivant à la gare de King's Cross, les trois perturbateurs de Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione, se retrouvent. Ils se racontent leurs mésaventures de tout l'été.

Hermione, elle a fait comme toujours, elle a lue tous, mais alors vraiment tous les manuels de l'année scolaire.

Ron avait quant à lui par hibou discute avec une fille, qui se trouve être élève à Poudlard dans la maison des Poussouffle.

Tout les deux ont passé d'agréables vacances, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde surtout pour Harry. Il avait passé un été comme les autres en compagnie des Dursley, un été ennuyant et énervant. Son cousin Dudley en cas avait fait sa tête, avec ses amis et ils adorent chercher des ennuis pour Harry. Il avait hâte à la reprise des cours pour entamer sa 6e année.

Ayant enfin prient place dans une cabine, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient tous très impatients de retrouver leur école préférée, ainsi que leurs camarades de classe et ... Malefoy! (Pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.).

Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient occupé à discuter «Quidditch», tandis que Neville et Luna ont choisi et d'autre enfin comme toujours Hermione dans son coin à lire son livre d'arithmancie. Lorsqu'ils entendirent dans le couloir du wagon, une vois qui leur étaient étrangement familière.

j'espère que cette année nous n'aurons plus cet idiot de garde-chasse. Il ne sait même pas enseigner._Dit cette voix._

C'était Drago Malefoy, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent leur discutions ou ... leur conférence pour certaine (que je ne nommerais pas bien sûr!). Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy leur adresse la parole avec son amabilité habituelle.

Eh! Crabe, Goyle regardez qui voila. Weasmoch, Saint Potter et la Sang de bourbe._S'exclama_

_t-il._

Fiche nous la paix, veux - tu!_s'écria Ron, en voyant que Malefoy n'eut qu'un sourire il rajouta_ : Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Mais je n'ais pas envie de vous laissez tranquille. Répondit Malefoy.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'en ai assez._Dit Hermione en fermant à clef la porte du compartiment au nez de Malefoy qui fut furieux de cet acte._

# # #

Arrivé à Poudlard.

Tous les élèves de chaque maison montèrent rapidement les marches de l'escalier en marbre de voiture à l'extérieur quelques gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, les élèves prirent place à leur table respective. Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent, Harry entendit au loin Colin Crivey élève de 5e année de l'appeler, il s'assit à côté de Harry, qui lui en avait prit l'habitude et lui rendit son bonjour.

Une fois la répartition des nouveaux élèves et finit également leur repas quotidien, les préfets conduirent les petits nouveaux à leur dortoir et transmettait le mot de passe à tout les élèves de la même maison.

Eh voilà! tous les nouveaux sont ici._S'exclama Ron._

Oui, il était temps. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais vous laissez et regagner la salle des préfets en chefs. En espérant de tout mon coeur de ne pas croisé Malefoy!_ dit Hermione._

Malefoy qui lui était encore avec ses deux Gorilles, qui ne sont qu'autres Crabe et Goyle, ainsi que son «pot de colle» Pensée. Il leur dit «à demain. »Et s'en alla pour la chambre des préfets en chefs.

Il faisait noir dans les couloirs du château, mais Hermione et Drago retrouvait leur chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes Malefoy se trouvait au beau milieu d'un croisement quand Hermione lui FONCA dedans. Elle se recula aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Malefoy.

Fait attention où tu marche Granger! Quand je pense que je dois faire avec une salle commune de sang de bourbe!_dit-il sur un ton de Degout._

Tu n'as cas pas y penser. Et tu pourrais être moins insultant!_s'exclama t-elle en bien insistante_ _sur chaque mots._ Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te foncer dedans._S'écria t-elle._

Drago quant à lui se mit à sourire (oh là là, quel sourire!), Il ne savait pourquoi mais le fait est qu'il aimait quand Hermione lui répondait.

tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça, Malefoy._Dit-elle un peu anxieuse de son égard._

Il fit «non» de la tête, s'avanca dangereusement vers elle. Maintenant Hermione senti le souffle de si près qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait pris son visage entre ses mains et qu'il lui caresser les joues. Drago se pencha vers elle et se mit à l'embrasser Tendrement. Hermione voulu le repousser mais ne fit rien, pourquoi? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se sentait tellement bien à ce moment là. Elle ignorait que Malefoy pouvait être aussi doux et tendre avec quelqu'un. Quand Drago se détacha de ses lèvres, il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, tel qu'une bonne Gifle. Mais rien ne se passa.

Au bout de quelques minutes Hermione repris ses esprits et dans un geste lui rendit son baiser. Malefoy en était surpris mais aimait ça.

A SUIVRE ...

_je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite, pour être honnête je ne sais pas encore comment la rédiger. mais en tout cas drago et hermione ne seront pas de suite ensemble. (ça serait trop facile et pas drôle du tout!)_

_laisser une review PLEASE !_


End file.
